I can't Believe
by Tidon
Summary: Glitch discovered something about his lover...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I liked this pairing I found them cute … …

This is a Bodie and Glitch story if you are not comfortable please don't read

Disclaimer: I don't own dance central and their characters

Regrets, Always in the End

It's been three years of our relationship, I thought that we were going strong, I never thought that he could do this to me, he's been the greatest thing ever happened to me he become my foundation yet he was the one to destroy our years built love to each other.

-o-o-o-

It was a regular day for glitch, his classes ended earlier than usual he decided to buy his love some snacks and his favourite hot Choco before coming back at their apartment, while walking back home he thought that he was ready to give himself to Bodie tonight, they've been together for three years but they haven't gone beyond kissing, glitch said that he wasn't ready yet but now he was really sure to give that to bodie.

Lustful moans and gasp filled their room Bodie had been doing this when he needed to release his sexual urges he had a 'friend' to help him. While the blond did this he think of glitch, his body his heat he imagine the moans glitch could made when they made love to each other, he couldn't wait he simply can't, he knew that it was wrong but he found it difficult to fight himself.

Glitch opened the door of their apartment, when he entered the living room he searched for Bodie, he scanned the place and it was a complete mess, it always happened twice a week for the past months Glitch remembered when he got home he found Bodie, sweating madly and tired laying on the couch, the teen thought that It was because of his daily training, Bodie smiled as greeted me "welcome home babe" Glitch only shook his head as he saw his boyfriend couldn't even wipe his own sweat "the lifeguard wanted to be pampered again?" glitch smiled because of his sudden memory, it was cut off when he heard moans on their bedroom, as he walk closer he swear the moans get louder and the sound was new to him, he stopped in front of the door trembling on what he could see, he turned the doorknob slowly as he opened the door he found Bodie on top of someone, His lover looked like relieve or happy by doing that, he couldn't help himself from trembling "Bodie…. What the hell?!" Bodie's eyes widen, he was not expecting that glitch come home early "Glitch! I uhh … can explain" the 'friend' of bodie stumbled on the floor when he heard glitch's words he quickly grabbed his things and run away. Glitch was stunned he literally can't move tears streaming down his face he couldn't believe what he just saw, the one he loved was there making love with somebody else. Bodie quickly wore his boxers and went to the teen grabbing him into a hug begging for forgiveness "Glitch I'm sorry … I'm really sorry…" the lifeguard said it repeatedly but Glitch couldn't felt anything his body become numb, he tried to break free from bodie's hug but he can't "Bodie let me go…" he said struggling but the blond held him firmly the teen knew he couldn't break free no matter what struggling he made. "Did you know that, I'm gonna say that I'm ready for tonight….. looks like I'm too late Bodie"

"No Glitch,… please forgive me I just can't help it…. Please forgive me glitch please…"

"You even did that on OUR bed Bodie, why Bo…. Oh of course…. Because I can't give you what you wanted, its' all my fault after all…."

"Glitch…"

"Please let me go…" the lifeguard loosen his grip as he watch glitch walk through their door. Bodie got up and he decided to follow glitch and again beg for forgiveness as he walk through the living room he found a cup of hot Choco and a note 'Bodie ' Bodie closed his eyes he regret everything he did he shouldn't did that to his little lover, he had to get glitch's trust back he needed him more than anything else, he won't forgive himself if glitch doesn't come back again, he wanted to go back in time and punch himself before this shit occurs, he sat on the couch starring at the cup tears escaped from his eyes "You fucked up again Bodie"

Glitch was walking around town he didn't know where he was, he didn't mind though, of all the people he had passed there was someone recognized him "Hey Glitch!" the teen wondered where it came from he saw Lil'T his best friend, by only looking LiL'T could say that he had a problem the prodigy let out his tears down without a thought she wrapped her arms around him and lead him to her house. Glitch told them what happened between him and Bodie, Taye and LiL't was shocked especially Taye he knew Bodie for years, heck they even borrow pacifiers when they were toddlers. They decided to keep glitch for a while to recover, minutes passed their doorbell rang It was Bodie, Taye opened the door and saw Bodie's eyes were sore because of crying "Did glitch went here T?" the flash forward girl nodded and Bodie tried to come in but her hands prevented him, the blond raised an eyebrow "What's the problem T, I want to talk to glitch…."

"Give him time Bo, I can't believe you could do that to him, he will be okay with us for a moment go back to your house and think about how stupid you are…"

"But T…." taye sighed and shook her head "Glitch will be okay with us, just give him time to think Bo" she said as she closed the door leaving the blond behind.

Bodie went back to their house, he felt empty when glitch was around the house was blaring with sounds and Videogames but now it's nothing, he stared at the cup glitch bought for him. He tried to call glitch and he leave a message

"I want you back Glitch I'm sorry….."

-0-0-0-0-

Well what do you think I should continue this or what? Leave comments or suggestions :P

R&R guys love you !


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: well I decided to write another chapter of this story... thanks for the reviews it really motivate me to write another chapter and English is not my first language so I'm sorry for the future errors I would make…..

Well let's see….

Glitch lived with Bodie here, their relationship started when Glitch was 14 so glitch was 17 now okay….

And I don't know if I will be doing this as multi chapters or what it depends on the reviews and suggestions because it makes me motivated feel me?...

Well enough of this and go to the story… :P

-o-o-o-o

It's been a week since Glitch left, Bodie was devastated, and he really regret what he had done to Glitch, his lover didn't deserve it, he didn't do anything rather than to became a good boyfriend to him, Bodie sent a ton of messages to him but Glitch didn't answer any of them. He felt so lonely and empty, he wanted glitch to come back in his life, he tried to asked Taye and LiL'T every other day but they only shook their heads, bodie decided to drown himself in alcohol, in that case he could forget that glitch left him also his stupidity and lack of patience for sex, he opened the T.V to have a background noise, he grabbed a case of beer and open one of them as he chugged it down his throat.

LiL'T saw her best friend, she couldn't recognize him anymore, the glitch he knew was somehow vanished and replaced by a robot, he was always starring at the window, his emerald eyes that always glow whenever you talk to him was gone, now it was only dark empty look he had. LiL'T gulped as she walk toward him "Hey G wanna hangout?" Glitch looked at her and starred back at the window, LiL'T frowned "Hey glitch you need to get out and have some fresh air" LiL'T said as she grabbed his arm towards the door and locking it, preventing glitch to come back "Hey what are you doing?!" he said rubbing his soon to be bruised arm "I am trying to get Glitch back here on earth duh?..." she said smiling at him and the prodigy let out a smile "Where are we going anyway?" he asked, she rub her cheeks "I don't know, I'll think as we walk…." Glitch let out faint sigh "Okay fine….."

-0o-o0-

LiL'T saw his best friend, he was somehow happy and relieve "See? I know going outside was a great idea!" she said while gulping her slurpee "that ride was superb! Right G?"

"yeah…"Glitch said they spent half of the day on the theme park, Glitch was thinking of what Bodie might be doing now, Even though he knew that Bodie clearly cheated on him he really loved him, he still love him. Few rides passed he felt tired "Hey T…. I'm going back home" her eyes widen and she merely choked while eating hotdogs. "What!?"

"Well….. I'm being a burden to you guys, especially Taye, it's been a week though" he said while LiL'T raised an eyebrow "are you sure about that?" glitch nodded, LiL'T knew that glitch still loved that bastard even though he cheated on him, he felt sorry for his best friend she knew that if he gave him another chance It might happen again and she didn't want to see his best friend crying for somebody isn't worth for his love, whenever Bodie repeated his stupidity she swear that she'll give him a bitch slap right into his pretty face, "Okay then, just call whatever happens" she said and glitch nodded as he walk back to their apartment. As he walk someone called him "hey glitch!" he turned around and he saw Mo, his mentor and partner at HiDef crew, he's been absent for a week, Mo knew what happened to his prodigy, he felt sorry for him, he didn't do anything wrong to deserved that. "Hey you coming at practice tomorrow?" he said as he clung an arm to his prodigy, glitch nodded "Of course" he said as they part their ways "See ya!" Mo said as he waved at the prodigy.

While walking back home Glitch felt his phone vibrate, it was Bodie, it took him seconds before he answered his call, be the way Bodie talked he knew he was drunk, glitch knew that Bodie was not a heavy drinker so he rushed to their house, he opened the door and he found Bodie laying on the couch wasted and bottles scattered everywhere, he grabbed a damp towel and wiped Bodie's face "Hey are you okay?" the lifeguard opened his eyes, blinked twice as he focus his sight "Glitch..", the prodigy helped him stand and lead him to their bedroom, as he looked at the room he only remembered the day he found Bodie with somebody else, he can't stay there any minute, as he lay Bodie on the bed he quickly get out of the room and settled himself in the couch as he drifted to sleep.

-oo-

Bodie woke up lazily, his head was aching, he washed his face and he heard someone playing tekken or something, he followed the sound and he found Glitch sitting on the floor tapping the buttons of the controller like there's no tomorrow, he smiled and quickly ran towards him, he hugged him from behind "Glitch… thank God you're back …. I missed you" he said, glitch stopped tapping the buttons "Uh… yeah" he said while resuming the game. Glitch still loved him but the 'cheating part' kept on coming back in his head he's still upset because of that. "Hey glitch I know you're still mad at me, I… I'm sorry I'm really sorry" he said, glitch starred at his character being knocked out

"Bodie"

"hmm…"

"I think we need to cool off for a moment…" the blond was stunned as he loosen his hug from glitch

"o-okay… If that's what you wanted… but Glitch I just wanted to say that I love you and it will never change…"

"Me too, but it somehow change when you cheated on me…." Glitch said and his phone rang, It was Mo asking if he will be at practice today "Yeah Mo I'll be there, he stood up

"I'll be out for today…. later" glitch said as he opened the door leaving the blond behind. Bodie smiled even though glitch was still mad at him he knows that he still had a chance to get him back.

"Yeah…. Later"

-o-o-o-o-

Well what do you think?

Sorry if glitch was kinda bipolar or something here … This story was based on my friend, this really happened to her and LiL'T in the story was me (the best friend) and I just add some twists here and on later chapters

I'm so sorry if I made some grammatical or sentences mistakes …..

Please leave comments or suggestions ….

R&R guys …. Love you XD


	3. The Party

My cousin and I were playing Whip it and Umberlla using Bodie and Glitch and my aunt said that are they gays? And were like what? 0_0 LOL XD

BoGlitch XD love them ...

I don't own dance central ...

Chapter 3

-00-

The Party

Glitch was trying to catch up to the routines but his mind was in shambles, he was thinking of Bodie, is it okay to split up for a moment?, He was thinking if he was enough for bodie, did bodie really loved him?. His mind was full of questions but it was cut off when someone called him "Hey G, you okay?" he turn around and he saw Mo, Glitch remembered when he started to be a part of HiDef, Mo was his idol they spent almost every day just practicing routines, they knew each other well enough because they shared an apartment before and it came to the point that glitch had built some feelings towards Mo, "Yeah…. what is it Mo?" Glitch said as he grabbed a bottle of water and drank its contents, "You looked troubled Lil'bit" Mo said as he throw a towel at the teen, glitch caught it and hang it on his shoulders "Not really" he lied and Mo easily knew it "Hey G you can't lie to me, I know if you had problems even before you and bodie were together" the teen sigh he really can't lie to Mo he could easily read him, he sat on the bench and Mo sat beside him as he clung an arm at glitch "You can tell me anything G, were partners right?, were tight." He said and the teen looked at him "okay.." glitch said everything, the moment he saw bodie with somebody else in THEIR bedroom, he even asked Mo if he was not a good boyfriend or if he was attractive or not, his mentor only sigh at first after hearing all the things plaguing in his prodigy's mind, "Look glitch I didn't saw what you saw there but I can say that you've become a very good boyfriend to bodie and all of us saw how much you loved him and Bodie was the one that made a mistake right?" he said as he caress glitch's shoulders, the teen felt he could sunk on the bench they were sitting on, Mo really knows what to do to lift him up, "Mo…." His mentor looked at him "uhm?"

"thanks…" glitch said looking at the ground, Mo knew that glitch was still stressed and fucked up right now, "Hey G" he stood up and lend a hand on glitch, the teen grabbed his hand and his mentor lead him towards his stuff "Come on Lil bit, I remembered that Dare and McCoy had a party tonight you should come…" Mo said as he quickly changed his shirt and grabbed his jacket, "okay okay no need to rush Mo..." the teen said as he chuckled.

-o-o-o-

The HiDef partners reached Dare and McCoy's place, it was blaring with lights and music, people were wild, they saw McCoy and his friends on the Dj's spot on the middle while Dare was on the dance floor with her friends even the Lush crew was there Angel and Aubrey was sitting on the side sharing shots and looked like having a cheesy conversation, the Russian DJ saw them and he left his boot for a moment "Hey Glitch, Mo I'm glad you made it here" he said with his Russian accent and he lead them to the bar, the two had shared some shots, Mo saw glitch drinking too much "Hey are you allowed to drink ?" he said in a playful manner "I'm seventeen Mo, just round off my age will ya…" the teen said, Mo laughed at the prodigy's answer "okay, just don't get too drunk got it?".

"ya Mom" glitch said and Mo frowned "I'm not your mom..", "but you act like one" glitch said, Mo could see glitch's smile again and he was right that this party was a good idea for glitch. Mo felt his phone vibrate, it was Taye, "hey glitch gotta answer this, I'll be back okay" Mo said as he walk through the crowd.

It's been too long since Mo got out, Glitch already emptied the bottle, he felt kinda dizzy and his eye sight was slightly blur, he decided to looked for Mo.

-o-o-o-

"Hey bodie, where are you? It started you know, almost everyone was here, Mo and Glitch came here about thirty minutes ago"

"What?! I'm coming… bye" the lifeguard dropped the call and rushed to the Russian's place

-0-0-0-

Glitch was roaming around to find where Mo is, he was about to get back to the bar when someone got his attention "Hey, you're glitch right" the teen turned around "Ah, yeah I'm glitch" Glitch looked at the guy who called him, he was tall, blond, had a tanned skin, kinda looked like bodie but the only difference was the hair style "By the way I'm Brad, one of your fan" he said while shaking hands with the teen, Glitch had a blush, having a 'fan' and really said it to him was great, His mentor was always the crowd's bet, he could remember that after they dance in a competition the crowd will only look at Mo, praised him, cheered him, well the teen really didn't mind though he had bodie watching back then it was enough for him.

Brad patted the seat next to him, glitch saw this and he sat beside him, "Glitch how are you?" the teen's eyebrow raised "how am I?" he said as he chuckled, brad's face was serious "hey I heard what happened to you and your boyfriend and….", "I don't want to talk about it okay" glitch interrupted the blond, brad sigh as they dropped the topic, the two had talked for a while, they shared laughs, brad was a joker type of guy, glitch felt comfortable talking to him because he kinda resembles bodie? Glitch thought this for a moment but he just burst into laughter when brad said another hilarious story at him.

Bodie reached D-coy's place, it was swarmed by wild party people, he cut through the crowd and he saw McCoy at the booth in the middle, he called the Russian DJ "Hey where's glitch?" the lifeguard asked they climbed at the DJ's spot, they searched for glitch in the crowd "there he is!" McCoy said and the Bodie looked closely "who's that?" he said McCoy only shrugged "I'm goin down" the Russian nodded and bodie walked towards glitch.

Glitch was drunk right now, he leaned his head at the couch "my head is spinning right now" brad tapped his shoulders "Hey glitch are you still okay? You drank too much" brad looked at the teen as he leaned over him, he can't hold it in, Glitch felt something warm brushed his lips, when he opened his eyes he saw brad kissing him, he was shocked, he gently pushed him off but Brad insisted as he wanted to deepen the kiss, Glitch felt his lips were being ravaged from sucking and licking Brad was doing at him, he pushed him again, they struggled for a moment until someone grabbed Brad from behind and punched him in the face, Brad wiped his lips and quickly ran off through the crowd. Glitch was too drunk to process the scene he can only saw a blond in front of him. Bodie helped glitch to stand and he lead him to his car, he placed glitch at the back. Bodie just looked at him time to time at the mirror. Glitch was holding his head and he wondering where he was, he looked around "a car? Hey who are you, are you Brad?" he only saw a blond hair at the back and his vision was blurry. Bodie raised an eyebrow "Brad?"

"You know you looked like my cheating boyfriend…." Bodie was silent as he heard glitch

"I really loved him, but I think he didn't really liked me, he cheated on me, I saw him with another guy on OUR bed, funny right?... I wished that I was that man he was with, Bodie really looked happy with him by the way I saw them….. I wasn't a good boyfriend to him" Bodie felt guilty as he heard all of that from glitch it felt like he was just stabbed on the chest.

Glitch felt the car stopped "Hey where are we anyway?" Bodie lifted him out of the car and he carry him inside their apartment, he gently put glitch on the bed "Glitch take a rest okay?" glitch looked closely he recognized bodie, the teen grabbed him into the bed, Bodie was on top of glitch, the blond could smell the alcohol coming from glitch's hot breath "Bodie I'm ready, I could give it to you now so you could love me again, or I could be him just for you" glitch said as he sucked on the blonds neck. Bodie let out a moan, he really like glitch when he was aggressive but it was kinda new to him because glitch was drunk, they switched places glitch was on top of him grinding on his crotch, Bodie felt he could melt like a candy at the moment, Glitch leaned down on him as he sucked the sweet spot on Bodie's shoulder. He knew that he wanted this but it felt wrong. The blond hold him "Glitch your drunk" he placed glitch back on the bed and hugged him tightly, the teen was too drunk, he felt Bodie kissing him in the forehead as he felt his eyes were too hard to open and he quickly drifted to sleep, Bodie chuckled at his boyfriend as he rest his head on the crook of glitch's shoulder, he whispered something on his ear.

"We'll continue this tomorrow morning when you're okay"

-0-0-0-

End of this chapter …..

Well what do you think? I'll change this into M on next chapter….

Please leave comments or suggestions

R&R guys love you …


	4. Morning

A/N: I'm gonna finish this shit no matter what!... LOL

I really love bodie and Glitch soo bad, glitch was cute and bodie was HOT (*faints*) I wish they were real and they were my boyfriends... well not gonna happen right? ... okay...

I really don't know if this chapter should be here because...IDK lol

I add a fashback here soo.. IDK if you would like it, well just read if you want.

I don't own dance central..

-oo—

Glitch opened his eyes as he felt something warm wrapped around him, he saw bodie sleeping beside him, the blond was holding him long enough since yesterday, glitch could remember bits of what happened last night, about brad, being dragged in a car and lastly the things he said on bodie, he blushed beet red when he remembered what he said to bodie, "I'm such an idiot" he almost whispered, bodie woke up from his slumber, as he opened his eyes he saw glitch's face was beet red, "Hey babe…." Bodie said as he hugged glitch tighter and closer to him, the prodigy was still blushing from the word he said last night "Hey Bo…. About last night….oh…. I" Glitch stopped when he felt bodie kissed him or rather sucked his neck "what about last night?" He said with a grin as he play dumb "I'm sorry about last night I'm out of control …. So….." glitch said he was trapped on bodies baby blue eyes "So?" bodie said as he saw glitch averted his eyes, his blush cannot be unseen. "So you DO remember what happen last night right Babe?" he teased glitch by nibbling his right ear and sucking his neck, glitch moaned as he felt bodie's lips "but If you're not ready we can…"

"No I'm ready" glitch said his face was red like a tomato. He thought that this is now or never situation he really loved bodie and he really wanted to show it to him. "Bodie I'm ready…" glitch said this and he swear he could see Bodie's grin wider than usual. Glitch was the first to act, bodie was laying on the bed while glitch was sitting on his crotch, he brushed his lips on bodie's as he asked for entrance, the blond gave in and their tongues fight for dominance, the blond grabbed glitch's ass tightly as they deepen the kiss, glitch reached down on bodie's boxers he was rock hard (who wouldn't?) glitch smirk "you're hard Bo" he said in his sexy voice as he kept rubbing the fabric, giving bodie's cock heat and twitched "stop teasing me glitch" bodie said and glitch planted sweet kisses on his neck down to his chest, to his navel he pulled down bodie's boxers revealing his cock, it was oozing with precum and it twitched when he touched it, glitch licked the bittersweet liquid and he slowly sucked the tip of bodie's cock, Bodie looked down, he saw his boyfriend sucking him, his breath hitched, he wanted this so bad and now it really happened. Glitch continue to suck on bodie until bodie pat him "I'm gonna cum already, it's my turn now" he said and glitch stopped sucking, he let bodie drown him in his kisses, the blond grabbed glitch's cock and started stroking it, the teen's dick was soaked with precum bodie smirk as he leave a remarkable kiss mark on glitch's neck, Bodie started to suck the prodigy, Glitch's eyes rolled he never felt this good, it was more exciting than just jerking off "Bo..die" he said the blond continued to suck as he felt glitch's muscles stiffened, glitch can't contain the pleasure he had inside "Bodie I'm com …" he came inside bodie's mouth, the blond drank it all as he savor the flavor of his boyfriend. Glitch was panting, he saw bodie stroking his cock slowly "Are you sure you want to continue?" he said and glitch nodded bodie grabbed some lube and poured it on his fingers, "this might hurt glitch" the teen nodded and bodie started to push one finger inside, glitch gasped and moans escaped from him it got louder when bodie put another finger as he tried to widen the path, then the third one causing glitch to arch his back from pain and pleasure, bodie pulled his fingers out and replaced his cock, he leaned down and kissed glitch to lessen the pain as he thrust inside him "ahhh bodie…" the blond smirk, he loved it when glitch called his name it made him more aroused, bodie thrust deeper and faster until he hit the spot, glitch panted heavily "there…. Bodie…. ahhh" bodie continue to hit his sweet spot when he felt glitch's entrance became tight, he can't hold it in, he came inside glitch filling him with his love.

Bodie laid down next beside him as he grabbed his panting boyfriend into a hug, glitch rested his head on bodie's chest as he drifted to sleep. He could feel glitch's breath on his chest and he closed his eyes.

Bodie remembered how he first met glitch, it was in the beach the HiDef challenge Riptide crew, the match was tied up, Mo was talking to his prodigy, glitch messed up on one or two moves and Mo thought him how to do it again, the Korean was still struggling from those moves, Mo shook his head "get me some water glitch" the Korean felt horrible as he nod, he walked through the snack bar to get some water until he bumped on someone, the Korean looked up and said sorry, the man immediately helped him to stand and asked him if he's alright, "Hey you okay?, wait you're Mo's partner right?" the teen looked up as he recognized the man in front of him, glitch nodded, bodie can see that he was sad or something so he decided to have a talk with him while walking, the teen said that he messed up a move that's why Mo was upset at him, they reached the snack bar "bottle of water please" he said to the lady on the counter, bodie looked at him "hey glitch right? Would you like some smoothies? I can get you one" bodie said and he saw the smile glitch gave him "really?, I want one!" he said as he scanned the favors on the counter, bodie chuckled he finally saw glitch smiled for the first time, as glitch smiled bodie can't see his eyes and he really liked it, it was cute. Glitch ordered banana with chocolate smoothie and bodie got the same they got a table and they had a chat for a while, glitch felt comfortable with him so does the blond with him, the two finished their smoothies and glitch saw the bottle of water he ordered a while ago, his jaw dropped as he remembered Mo "hey bodie I gotta go I forgot why I come here" he said raising the bottle of water "by the way thanks for the smoothies bodie, next time It's my treat promise" glitch said as he waved at the blond and quickly ran through the door, Bodie smiled as he watch glitch ran towards his mentor.

"Hey Mo here's your water" he said as he scratch the back of his head "IT'S ABOUT TIME! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN MY THROAT WAS DEADLY DRIED RIGHT NOW" Mo said grabbing the bottle from glitch, the teen smiled as he tried to stop giggling "Sorry Mo won't happen again" Mo raised his eyebrow "what's so funny ?"

"nothing…" glitch said as he ran towards the beach with the rest of HiDef crew.

Bodie opened his eyes and he watched glitch as he slowly messed with his hair and kissed his forehead "I loved you glitch.." the blond held him closer and he drifted to sleep.

-o-o-o-o-

End of of this chapter….

Awww they had sex fun right? XD well I hope you liked it, I didn't know if this should be on a separate story well… IDK.

Read and Rate please … love you!


End file.
